


Small Mountains

by Princessstupidmf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Weird, M/M, Mavin, Not really though, Rape Mentions, Sexual Content, Small Penis Kink, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstupidmf/pseuds/Princessstupidmf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin had been together for over three months, and when Gavin wants to take their relationship to the next level, Michael retreats, feeling self conscious of his size</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm weird. Anyway this is my first fanfic on AO3 so i hope you like it.

                Michael and Gavin had been together for a little over three months, official in the office, whose members could tell that the two men were completely infatuated with each other. Geoff was the first to make sure that his boys would not let the relationship get in the way of their work, and that they were to keep any heavy PDA away from the job. They quickly agreed with entwined hands and purely happy faces. The couple quickly eased Geoff’s fears as their behavior stayed exactly the same during the videos and their affections never extended past quick shy hugs, which usually ended with cautious glance at their boss, and then hand holding. Nobody even tried to bring up any kind of protest towards Gavin and Michael for two reasons. One being, most people were afraid of Michael’s rage and the second being that even if they had a problem, which very few did, as soon as they saw the two together, they could not even think of it.

                Many times after they told the whole office, the other boys would rag on the two playfully, telling them just to kiss, or to shag already, but the boys would just blush and ignore them, Michael grumbling angry curses. They had both subconsciously took their relationship slowly as they never went beyond some gentle making out and shy groping. They had both had sex with others before on multiple occasions, but it was different between the two of them, since they were more interested in just spending time with each other and neither felt the need to do much more. Sometimes they would rather just go for walks, holding hands and ignoring the occasional sneers of passersby because they did not care what was thought of them.

                Currently, Gavin sat in the Achievement Hunter office and editing a Minecraft Let’s play listening to the ruckus of the others as Ryan and Ray wrestled over the Tower of Pimps, which Ryan had lost this week. Michael was laughing and shaking his head, and Geoff was successfully ignoring them as Jack cheered them on. Gavin listened to the grunts and the “stop struggling you little prick” and other similar taunts as he made another cut on the video, wondering if the audio needed any work. Even as he did all this he still had something else at the forefront of his mind.

                Last night he had been spending the night at Michael’s like he did almost every other night, if not more. Everything had been going fine between them, but after the events last night there was a small amount of tension between the two of them, not enough for the office members to notice, but enough for Gavin to be slightly bothered. They had been making out in Michael’s bed with Gavin on top of Michael, when the Brit had decided to reach down and run his hand over the front of Michael’s jeans. He had not meant to go any farther then maybe some curious touching, but instantly his boyfriend tensed up and withdrew. After this, Gavin quickly apologized, which the other accepted with a rough swallow. Gavin had not meant to upset his boi, so he quickly made up to him with a sweet kiss and some intense cuddling, which Michael happily accepted. He wondered why Michael had pulled away from so quickly, was he moving too fast, or did Michael not want to do anything with him at all? He doubted the latter.

                He was drawn from his thoughts with a loud curse from the Michael on the video and smiled as he watched Mogar get sliced in the back by Ryan. He decided to just finish the video and get home to sort out his plan of action. He laughed a bit to himself. Since when had he referred to Michael’s apartment as home?

                “Fuck, today was brutal!!!” Michael puffed out as he fell face first onto the couch, Gavin following right behind on the other side. Both of them were now flopped over their respective arm of the couch with their heads lined up so they could look at each other. Gavin smiles and scooted forward awkwardly to kiss him.

                “It wasn’t that bad” He laughed, “Ryan and Ray were quite entertaining today”

                Michael thought for a moment before smiling and nodding, “I’m just upset I lost so close to the end! Did you fuckin see me? I was right fucking there!!”

                Gavin smiled, but did not say anything, they both looked up at the ceiling and the mood grew heavy between them. They both knew the tension was still there, and they both knew that it needed to be confronted somehow. The Brit closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel that this was not going to be easy for him to pry from his hot head boyfriend. He was however quickly proven wrong as Michael spoke up, “Gavin, I need to explain last night . . .”

                He did not answer, letting Michael continue, “I know you want to know why I acted the way I did last night because, shit, you are one of the most curious guys, and you’re not gonna give up.”

                Michael took a deep breath and decided there was no point in beating around the bush. So he let it spill from his lips, “Gavin, I’m a total bottom, and . . .”

“Is that it?!” Gavin blurted out, successfully interrupting him.

“Well if you’d let me finish you idiot!” it was said affectionately, “The reason I’m shy, well I wouldn’t use shy, more like . . . y’know I’m just . . . fuck it’d be easier if I just showed you.”

They sat up and Gavin swallowed hard as panic settled over him. Different scenarios ran through his head as Michael attempted to make himself comfort. Had something happened to him? Did someone hurt his boy? A strange protectiveness settled over him, as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Michael could tell what he was thinking and laughed nervously, “Calm down Gav, it’s nothing that bad.”

_That bad?_

Michael sighed and unceremoniously undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers, and Gavin quickly understood. Between his legs, his dick was small, only maybe an inch and a half as it was flaccid. It was not small, it was tiny, and Michael was clearly very conscious about it. Gavin instantly thought back to their time during one of their Let’s Plays when he had remarked on how his cock was tiny but efficient. Everyone thought he had been just joking, and none of them had probably never thought that it was this small. Gavin smiled though, Michael was silly. How could he possibly think that would bother his boyfriend? He actually liked it, he found it really cute for some odd reason.

Michael glared and quickly pulled up his pants, “Fucking thanks Gavin, I know it’s laughable but you could have fucking waited until you were outta the room!”

“wha-?” The blond snapped from his thoughts and looked at his boyfriends angry and flushed face, realizing that he had been smiling, and maybe even chuckling at his goofy boyfriend, “What, no! Michael, I don’t care about that!”

He narrowed his eyes, “right, so would you like to fucking explain?”

Gavin found it strange that his boyfriend was this calm, but he decided it was because he was used to getting bad reactions. The Brit sighed and shook his head, “Michael, I love you no matter what. I was laughing cause you’re such a little goof! It’s absolutely wonderful and kinda . . . um cute”

Gavin smiled nervously hoping that he would be believed. The auburn haired man seemed to have calmed down and there was a slight smile on his face, “what is cute? Me or my micro penis?”

“Both”

Michael grinned and lunged forward to give him a loving kiss, “thanks Gav.”

“Anytime,” He let his eyes wander down again to the front of his jeans, “can I um, can I touch you?”

Michael just nodded with a little hum, and waited as Gavin slowly trailed his hands down his boyfriend’s chest as he kissed him, sweetly and lovingly. He did so to reassure Michael. He made the decision just to focus on the New Jerseyan tonight. When he reached the hem of Michael’s pants he felt the tensing of abdominal muscles and stayed still rubbing the space between his cock and his stomach. Finally Gavin touched Michael, gently and slowly stroking him with the tips of his fingers. Michael moaned quietly and arched into the touch. He felt the slight twitch of Michael’s cock and smiled, rubbing with more gusto.

Michael let his head drop onto Gavin’s shoulder, showing his appreciation by kissing and suckling on the bare skin of the Brit’s neck. He had not been touched so intimately in a long time and he knew he probably would not even last long, but even so he enjoyed the touch. He felt himself slowly growing harder and the heat in his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable. He whimpered pathetically and pushed against the long fingers that had a loose grip on his cock, “G-Gav . . . pants . . .”

Gavin nodded and let Michael lean on him so he could lift himself enough to let his boyfriend pull off the article of clothing. After it was removed the curly haired man leaned back, showcasing himself to Gavin, who swallowed, painfully aware of his cock which was at full hardness. He ignored it though, in favor of attending to his boyfriend. He reached forward and stroked the tiny cock, watching the base of its three inches as he pulled his hand back towards him. More fascinating though was Michael’s face. His hair had gone wild and his eyes shut and red lips half open. He had a deep flush and he moaned lewdly every few seconds.

“G-gavin . . .” He gasped and ground back into the hand for more friction. When he glanced down at the front of his boyfriends pants though, he stopped and started to frantically work at the buttons. The Brit was going to protest, but he realized how much he really wanted Michael’s hand between his legs. Michael pulled the pants down enough to expose a long slender cock and he licked hi dry lips and looked up at Gavin before reaching down to stroke it. The movements were fast and needy and they mirrored those of Gavin’s. Michael sat practically in his lap their knuckles brushing as each grew closer.

Finally Michael came, covering Gavin’s hand in seed, and his grip tightened sending Gavin, both moaning out each other’s names, until they slowly came down there highs. They gasped and leaned against each other, Michael had one hand twisted into Gavin’s shirt still and the blonde’s hand was still gripping a pale hip. Finally Michael spoke up, “Gavin . . . t-that was . . . fucking amazing . . .”

Gavin could only nod as he slowly regained his voice. Eventually answered, “We should clean up?”

“Y-yeah”

Gavin stood after Michael had scooted off his lap and looked down at him, realizing the hot head was completely spent. He had not had such an intense orgasm in so long and now he did not think his knees could support him. He glanced up at Gavin laughing, “look at what you’ve done to me you fucker. . .”

The Brit shook his head and walked to Michael’s bathroom, grabbing a cloth and quickly cleaning himself before going back into the living room, where Michael still sat. Gavin kneeled in front of him and began to gently wipe him clean. He noticed that the small cock was now completely limp, while Gavin’s was still receding. Michael squirmed, “I could have done it myself.”

“I know” Gavin answered simply before he leaned down and gave the head of the cock a quick kiss, making his boyfriend blush. He stood up and kissed Michael deeply, with only love and no lust. Soon he pulled back, “Let’s go to bed.”

Michael nodded and slowly following, almost instantly flopping onto the bed, “I’m fucking beat . . .”

Gavin smiled and pulled him close and they fit together perfectly. This was Gavin’s last thought before he followed his boi into sleep.

 

 


End file.
